


sounds stupid. i'm in.

by TheDeviantSentByJericho



Category: Ranger's Apprentice - John Flanagan
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Camping, Dad Halt, Family Fluff, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Gilan and Will are brothers, Implied Dad Halt, Kinda, Pranks, Prompt Fill, ig, it's not Intense dad halt like i usually write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29717670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeviantSentByJericho/pseuds/TheDeviantSentByJericho
Summary: i spent five minutes verifying that yes, halt's cabin does in fact, have a window.
Relationships: Gilan & Will Treaty
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	sounds stupid. i'm in.

Gilan showed up at the cottage late into the evening. Having rushed through his chores in preparation for his arrival (much to Halt's amused irritation), Will was perched in the window, waiting eagerly. 

"He was supposed to be here an hour ago!" Will complained. Halt only grunted in response, reading something without glancing up. "Give 'em time. He probably lost his camping stuff."

Will huffed and turned around to look at him when he heard a noise from outside. The horses!

In an instant, Will was out the door, running full pelt to meet the young man swinging himself down from his horse. "Gilan!" he cried. The Ranger grinned. "Let me put Blaze up before you tackle me, alright?"

The small apprentice followed Gilan as he got Blaze settled in the small stable. "You're late," he said. "I was worried." he was pouting, though he didn't really mean it. Gilan rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, the Rhodes needed help with something, took longer than expected."

Halt met them at the door, expression neutral as always, but there was a sparkle in his dark eyes. 

"Nice night," Gilan said, cheerfully. 

"You have your sleeping bag?" Halt greeted. 

Gesturing lightly to his pack, Gilan nodded, smiling. "Of course. Do _you?_ "

Halt only scoffed and turned back into the cabin, Gilan calling after him, "That's not an answer!"

"Yes, it is!"

They set up their tents in the woods that night.

Will had been even more excitable than usual ever since Gilan arrived, and as soon as Halt walked away, Gilan discovered why. 

"You want to prank Halt?"

A nod.

"With salt?"

Another nod.

"And you want me to help put it in his sleeping bag."

A mischevious grin.

Gilan pretended to consider for a moment. "I dunno, maybe I should tell him instead..."

Will looked terrifying. "Gil no- please don't do that! He'd be so mad!"

Gilan laughed. "This is stupid. I'm in."

**Author's Note:**

> i spent five minutes verifying that yes, halt's cabin does in fact, have a window.


End file.
